Do It
by Writer Rider Dirty Thirties
Summary: HAITUS Six superstar students with secret lives. Troypay, Ryella, and Chaylor.
1. Chapter 1

**Who would have ever thought...**

_Shows a sunset  
Flashes to a star fulled sky  
Shows and empty playground_

**That the world's greatest heist men  
**

_Shows a bank being held up by six masked men  
Flashes to a car being chased by the cops_

**Were East High's Superstars**

_Shows Chad and Troy lifting up a championship trophy_  
_Shows Sharpay and Ryan bowing in front of a clapping crowd__  
Shows Gabriella and Taylor receiving metals for a decathlon_

"GO WILDCATS!"_  
_

_Flashes to Ryan, Troy, and Chad loading their guns  
Flashes to Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella counting bundles of cash_

**To them, being normal  
**

_Shows the six of them hanging out and watching TV_

**Isn't Enough**

_Shows the six of them meeting at a warehouse_

**Staring**

_Shows a red carpet_

**Ashley Tisdale  
as  
Sharpay Evans**

"We all understand what we're risking for our future. So lets do this"

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens  
as****  
Gabriella Montez**

"We've got to plan this carefully if we want to pull this one off"

**Monique Coleman  
as  
Taylor McKenzie**

"I think its a fool proof plan. Lets do it."

**Lucas Grabeel  
as  
Ryan Evans**

"Ok guys. Load. Aim. FIRE! Real good guys"

**Corbin Bleu  
as  
Chad Danforth**

"Woah! That was awesome!"

**and Zac Efron  
as  
Troy Bolton**

"Everybody knows their place and what to do? Ok then, lets do it"

**IN**

**DO IT**

* * *

I had this idea for a story pop up into my head today, and I had to see what you all thought about it. So **R&R** and tell me what you think  
**Bre**  
(Seriously the button is right there. All you have to do is click it)**  
**


	2. Prologue

* * *

**Prologue**

"I am very disappointed. I expected more from you four." Mr. Matsui, the principal of East High, shook his head at the four students in front of him. He got up from his desk and walked around it so he was right in front of his students. "You four are suppose to be role model students for everyone. And as much as I would like to give you a warning, this action can not be left without a major consequence." He signed. "The board of people over our school has decided what punishment should be given to each of you." He then turned to the two girls on his right. "For you Ms. Montez and Ms. Mckensie. The board has decided to strip you of any scholarship that you may have received or offered to you for your academic achievements." He saw both of their faces drop. "And for you, Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth, you, too, will be stripped of any scholarship you have for your basketball achievements."

"But Mr. Matsui, you don't understand. I need that scholarship. We all need those scholarships. Otherwise we won't be able to pay for college." Troy Bolton said from his seat.

"I know, and I'm very sorry about this. But an act this intolerable and scandalous has to be given a severe consequence." He shook his head sadly. "I'm very sorry, but that is what has to happen. Next time, hopefully, you'll think of the consequences of you actions before you act. Thats all. Go back to class." He waved them away and went back to sit at his desk.

The four students walked out the room, their heads bent down in shame. As soon as they were out in the hallway. They started to talk.

"This is so terrible!" Taylor whispered.

"Its absolutely horrifying. How am I going to pay for college?" Gabriella said.

"How are any of us going to pay for college?" Chad murmured.

"What are we going to do?" Gabriella screeched and plopped down on the bench behind her. She started to cry into her hands. Taylor sat down next to her and put an arm around her to comfort her.

"I seriously don't know." Troy whispered as he stood there biting down on his bottom lip.

"What happened?" A voice came from down the hall. They looked toward the voice and saw the Sharpay and Ryan, the Evans twins, walking toward them.

Gabriella glared at them through her tearful face. "IF you must know, Mr. Matsui just told us that we want be able to get any scholarships to college."

"Oh wow." Ryan whispered.

"Yea, and now none of us will be able to pay for college."

"Well, we're extremely sorry for what happened." Ryan said. Sharpay stood beside him silently, looking as if she was deep in thought.

"You're words mean nothing to me, even though you're not the one who should be saying them." Gabriella spat, her eyes looking at Sharpay and waiting for a response, but never got one. Sharpay just stood there, deep in thought.

"I wish there was something we could do to help you." Gabriella shrugged at his words and put her head back into her hands. The hallway was silent as everybody just stood there thinking. Suddenly Sharpay's face brightened up, and her eyes shone with a flicker of some type of emotion.

"Maybe we can help you..." She stated. Everybody's heads snapped toward her direction.

Gabriella was the first to speak. "Why would you want to help _us_? I thought you hated us."

"Believe it or not, me and Ry are in the same situation as you are."

"How is that? You're_ rich_!"

"Daddy and Mother decided not to pay for our college funds, and we didn't receive any scholarships."

"That doesn't mean anything. Next year you can earn one."

"I don't think so. Our academics aren't as good as yours."

"So you're in the same spot as we are? No way to pay for college? No way at all possible." Troy asked, putting himself into Sharpay's and Gabriella's conversation.

"Exactly." Ryan answered.

They all thought it over for a second. Thinking of what it meant.

"So this idea of yours that can get us all paid for college, what is it?" Gabriella asked, curious.

"We all have to work together and I think we can get it done." Sharpay started off, stepping closer to the group of people. They formed a semi-circle.

"OK, but what is the actual idea?"

Sharpay smiled, a mysteriously mischievous smile, and said. "Does anyone mind getting their hands a little dirty?"

* * *

I finally started this story. Anywayz, short to start with, but it will get longer. I know this beginning is a little suckish. This takes place right between HSM1 and HSM2, right before summer break.

I hoped you somewhat liked it and not disappointed.

**R&R please**

**~Bre**


End file.
